The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 May 2018
11:54 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 11:56 ping 12:01 Ah 12:02 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 12:31 Welcome, South Ferry. 12:31 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:02 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 01:02 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 01:02 I see that no one has posted in exactly one hour 01:04 Yes. 01:04 Tell me, 01:05 Where is C.Syde? 01:07 I don't know. 01:14 o/ 01:15 I FOUND him 01:16 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:16 And true, you did. 01:22 Hey Mess! o/ 01:23 Hey Mess! o/ 01:23 hi 01:23 Head out. 01:37 Hey South and Alex! o/ 01:37 I appreciate it C.S. 01:40 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:40 How was today? 01:40 kk 01:40 /seen Reverend Parris 01:40 That doesn't work. 01:41 I am aware. 01:41 Fuck you, SF. 01:41 How was today, C.SouthFanatic of .sapre 01:42 I see, I see. 01:42 It does not matter. 01:42 C. SouthFanatic BOT of .sapre. 01:43 I said it does not matter. 01:45 lol. 01:46 C.Syde65: Warning 1, it does not matter. 01:47 hush 01:47 Alex.sapre: Warning 1, it doesn't matter. 01:49 But I said nothing related to the subject. 01:50 C.Syde65: Warning 2, it does NOT matter. 01:50 k 02:15 wb Mess and South! o/ 02:16 (wave) 02:36 Ah, Chase McFly. 02:59 How much a dollar cost 02:59 Doesn't matter. 02:59 I see. 02:59 lol. 02:59 Come, call up Aiihuan. 02:59 Bring me to me at once. 03:00 her to me. 03:00 ?? 03:00 Bring her to me at once. 03:00 Two Souths? :P 03:00 No, SF. 03:00 Why? 03:00 Because. 03:07 I'm back. 03:07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:08 Changed my profile picture again. 03:08 Come, for we must talk in PM. 03:08 Come to PM. 03:08 Sad. 03:08 Chase! o/ 03:08 What is sad! 03:08 'Tis a meme! 03:08 Hyde! 03:09 Can you guys see what my new profile picture is? 03:10 No? 03:10 It's the same dude X5 03:10 It is the Elite Force from Lab Rats: Elite Force. 03:10 Albeit with their true faces. 03:10 No! 03:11 I am sorry, 03:11 But that is who they really are. 03:11 All 5 of them. 03:12 (hi) Q. 03:12 Gtfo. 03:12 This is my turf. 03:12 o/ 03:13 Nope! 03:13 Look, 03:13 I don't even remember if I saw Q today before now. (therp) 03:13 Then again, I was gone for most of today. 03:13 I think I saw him today. 03:14 I joined earlier 03:15 Oh yeah, he did. 03:15 Then my internet died for like an hour. 03:23 Oh yeah 03:23 Now I'm heading out 03:23 \o 03:23 \o 03:23 o/ 03:26 Why did Q not head out? 03:26 But instead kick himself? 03:26 That's his way of heading out. 03:27 I do that sometimes too. 03:37 KK. 03:37 Syde, PM. 03:46 Freezy, PM NOW 03:46 But you are Freezy. 03:46 Using CSS, 03:46 Huh? 03:46 I've PMed myself before. 03:47 How, TKF? 03:47 Ah 03:47 Using CSS that allowed me to see myself on the user rail and then I clicked PM. 03:47 ^ 03:47 I removed the CSS though as it was just strange seeing myself. 03:48 I'm really used to it. 03:50 Can I install it? 03:50 Anyone can. 03:50 Ah 03:50 Show me how, KOrra. 03:52 One second. 03:53 K. 03:53 Tell me, have you heard of Pseudo Monobook? 03:53 Nope, Freezy... 03:53 I have. 03:53 I haven't used it though. 03:53 I use it, indeed 03:53 It makes the good wikia layout use the best parts of the good monobook layout 04:22 I'm sorry 04:22 But MoH is in charge 04:22 Nope, Syde is. 04:22 >:c 04:23 Perhaps so 04:23 Even DTF has more power than Aiihuan 04:24 Technically all users with chat mod status are. 04:24 Indeed 04:24 SPEAKING OF WHICH 04:24 I'm going to apply for that now 04:29 WTH? 04:30 wb Freezy! o/ 04:33 Greetings 04:33 I am applying for Chat Mod 04:47 applying for mod on a chat you are inactive on? plus we have enough staff imo 04:47 ^ 04:50 How am I inactive? 04:50 I come on daily 04:50 Often for hours at a time 04:52 There's still the fact that we have enough staff at the moment. 04:54 Perhaps so 04:54 Though, technically, I am currently staff so the amount would not change 04:58 you come say one thing then leave and don't come back again for days 04:58 thats not active at all 04:59 gtg goodnight 05:00 I mean 05:00 my parents are divorcing right now 05:00 So forgive me if I'm inactive for now 05:00 Oh R.I.P. 05:00 Bloody scrollbar. 10:10 Rip. 10:11 Freezy, PM. 10:12 Welcome SF 10:13 Welcome Nick 10:14 Here come dat boi 10:47 Welcome, 10:48 I am here to make chat active 10:48 hiii 10:51 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000164 10:51 Yes. 10:53 Honestly, stop leaving Syde BOT! >:( 10:53 Welcome, Syde BOT 11:07 Hey Mess! o/ 11:20 (hi) 11:21 Welcome, Chase McFly. 11:22 Hey Chase! o/ 11:25 Hey Syde, 11:25 Yeah? 11:25 Can you make the Stylish CSS for ESB and C.Syde's wiki https compliant? 11:26 I've already done that. 11:26 You might need to install the updates. 11:26 Oh, guess I need to re-download it then. 11:26 Since Stylish updates don't update automatically. 11:26 Rip. 11:26 Thanks though. 11:26 They can only be done manually. 11:28 Seems you can only include seven options in a Discussions poll. 11:38 Sad. 2018 05 22